1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector preventing shorting between contacts and reinforcing plate thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Japan Pat. No. 4875130 issued on Dec. 2, 2011 discloses an electrical connector comprising a metal shield with a receiving space, a plurality of contacts received in the receiving space of the metal shield, and an insulative body molding over the metal shield and retaining the contacts. The metal shield together with the contacts is insert molded in one-shot via the insulative body. The insulative body forms an insulative cover adhering to an outside surface of the metal shield and a tongue portion extending forwardly into the receiving space for supporting the contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,199 issued to Ahn et al. on Mar. 23, 2010 discloses another electrical connector comprising an insulative body having a tongue portion and a reinforcing plate positioned below the tongue portion for reinforcing the tongue portion. The electrical connector comprises a plurality of contacts extending to the tongue portion for engaging with a mating plug. The contacts and the reinforcing plate are compactly positioned on the tongue portion. The contacts and the reinforcing plate are so closely spaced that mis-handling during molding may result in shorting between the contacts and the reinforcing plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,657,633 issued to Shindo et al. on Feb. 25, 2014 discloses that a mold-in shell and a plurality of contacts are formed integrally with an insulative housing by insert molding process. Generally, a molding die has projecting portions so as to arrange a metal member in a molding object. During molding the housing, the projecting portions are brought into contact with the contacts and the mold-in shell so as to arrange the contact and the mold-in shell at appropriate positions. The projecting portions of the molding-die leave the housing with a plurality of first and second holes. In detail, the molding-die is brought into contact with the contacts and then the first holes are formed; the molding-die is brought into contact with the mold-in shell and then the second hole is formed.
An electrical connector preventing shorting between contacts and reinforcing plate thereof is desired.